happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bach's Story (Chapter 2)
Chapter 2 is second chapter of Bach's Story by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Bach". Plot (A year later, Bach is grown into a toddler and seen with his parents on the beach) *Bach: Mom, dad. When can i get real friends? *Liam: Friends? Oh boy, you want to have friends, do you? *Bach: Uh-huh. *Lina: When you get older, you start to meet people and have a talk with them. You will find a mate in your life and you can have kids. *Bach: Wow. I love to have one. *Liam: See? You wanted one, do you? *Bach: Yes. *Liam: But wait, don't talk to ant stranger you don't know. *Bach: A stranger? What is a stranger? *Lina: It's a type of person you don't know. Don't get any close to them. Got it? *Bach: Yes. I promise to not talk to strangers. *Liam: Now you can go out and play. Meet other pups you like and be friends with them. *Bach: I will daddy. *Lina: Do you think he ever get a friend with this? *Liam: He never talk to them. I think it's time for him to have friends. Good friends i say. (In the beach with a few elephant seal pups) *Kev: Hey Barry, what are you doing? *Barry: Just fine. As long those kids don't bother me. *Nev: They won't bother you. We are just friends you know. *Barry: Any day now. I can have my own space. *Trev: Ooh. The waves. *Barry: Don't go on the waves. *Trev: What? *Barry: What your parents tell you about going to the waves. It's dangerous. *Trev: But it just water. *Barry: Water, water, water. You know there's predators in the ocean and no one is allowed to go there. *Trev: No water? No fun? *Barry: Yes. *Trev: Dang it, i was going close to the waves. *Bach: Hello pups. *Barry: What do you want? *Bach: I just came to visit. *Barry: Visit? No one go to my spot. The Beachmaster back up for nobody. *Bach: A beachmaster? Are you too young for that? *Barry: No. My father was a beachmaster once. I will be one when i grow up. If only i can beat Bryan. *Bach: Bryan? *Bryan: Hey! Back off the little kid. *Barry: Kid? By who? *Bryan: You better leave the little one alone. No one in here teach a lesson but you. *Barry: Damn you. I have this spot. *Bryan: When i grow up, i will become the beachmaster and no one will stay on that spot no more until you are trusted with knowledge. *Barry: *confort* Fine. You deal with it. *Bryan: By the way, out! *Barry: *growls* You're paying for this. *Bach: Wow, what a guy you are. *Bryan: Believe me kid, i will alway protect you from those bullies like Barry. *Bach: Barry? Who's that? *Bryan: You already met him. He is that one mean elephant seal you don't want to mess him with. Stay in touch. *Bach: Deal. *Bryan: Wanna go play in the seal pond? *Bach: Sure. I'll come with you. *Bryan: Then let's go. We will have so much fun there than the beach. (In the seal pond) *Bach: Wow, that's a lot of kids. *Bryan: Yeah. The cool pups go there for their love of ladies. *Bach: Ladies? *Bryan: You know. The Beachmasters get all the love from the females. If you're a beachmaster, then you protect the beach and females will come by your side. Predators are stopped by beachmasters. *Bach: Wow. That's really cool. *Bryan: You know it mate. *Bach: So this is the pond, right? *Bryan: Yes. It's like a pool. *Bach: What is a pool? *Bryan: A pool where you can swim and relax in the water like a bucket filled with water. *Bach: Cool. Come on, swim with me. *Bryan: Okay. You better watch out and you better not cry. *splash* *Bach: Hey. *Bryan: Come on, the water is nice. *Bach: Oh boy. *swim in the water* *Bryan: That's the beauty of it. *Bach: The water look warm like liquid. *Bryan: It sure is. You can swim and relax all you want. *Trev: Hey guys! There is a elephant seal fight going on. *Elephant Seal #1: Elephant Seal fight! *Elephant Seal #2: Another battle for a day. *Elephant Seal #3: Come on guys, watch the fight. *Bach: A elephant seal fight. *Bryan: Today's the day. Someone is going to be the new Beachmaster. *Bach: Beachmaster? *Bryan: I told you already like many times. Come on, the fight will be fun. (At the big snow hill, Rory and the other seal are ready to fight) *Van: Ladies and gentleman. Welcome to another round of the Elephant Seal Fight! *Everyone: *cheers* *Rory: Bring it on. *Fighter: You're gonna lose. *Van: Stand back. Good. Now let's battle! *Rory: *roar and fight the seal* *Fighter: *slam Rory* Yes. I won. *Rory: *hit the seal* Cheater! *Fighter: Shut up baby Rory. *Rory: I'm not a baby! *slam the snow to the seal* *Fighter: Ah. My eyes. *Rory: Snow is water. You're unsmart than a lazy skua who flap all day. *Fighter: I am the smartest seal in the world! *slam the snow* *Rory: *growl at the seal and hit him* *Fighter: Ow. My back. *Van: Now this is a knock off. *Everyone: *cheer* *Bach: Come on, the fight is on. *Bryan: Wow, i can't believe it. *Bach: This is like when a predator fight a seal back off. *Bryan: This is going to rumble a bit. *Wayne: Everyone out of the way. *Bach: Hey. We can't see the fight. *Wayne: Leave me alone. I'm watching without the crowd. *Bach: Move. *Bryan: Yeah. Get out of here Wayne. *Wayne: Get off my beach. *Bach: This is not your beach. *Bryan: Yeah. Van own the beach, not you. *Wayne: Shut up. I'm trying to watch. *Rory: *hit the seal* *Fighter: Ow! Curse you Rory. *Rory: I am the strongest elephant seal around. *Fighter: Today i will be the new Beachmaster. *Rory: No. I will be the new Beachmaster. *Fighter: No. You're just a cunt. *Rory: What did you say!? *Fighter: Um...idiot? *Rory: *slam the seal to the snow* NO! You fooled me. *Wayne: Wow. *Bryan: Oh boy. *Van: Attention everyone. We have a winner. Cheer up for Rory, your newest Beachmaster! *Everyone: *cheers* *Bach: Yes! He won. *Bryan: Alright. *Fighter: *get up* You're gonna pay. *Rory: Sorry man. Get off my beach now. *Fighter: Fine. You own me. *Rory: Stronger than i could. *Bach: You did it Rory. You are the best. *Rory: Well kids, if you want to be like me, you will have to fight the old beachmaster to be the new one. *Bryan: I'll be one someday. *Bach: Hey, back off my dad! *Bryan: Barry, what are you doing here? *Rory: That's my son Barry. *Bach: Barry? *Barry: Yes kiddo. I got you in time. *Liam: Well, well, well. Look who finally show up? *Rory: The New Beachmaster. *Lina: The match is over and this is a entertaining battle. *Rory: Well, over the years, i have been fighting off some seals in my side. *Liam: Like a boom boom boom? *Rory: Yes. If you could tell me, i'm the leader and the master. *Bach: Wow. *Bryan: Incredible. *Barry: I take it from here. *Rory: And when you become my age, you will fight one of them, and be the very best you can. *Bach: Wow. *Barry: See. *Liam: I alway wanted to fight a beachmaster as a teen. *Lina: Let's go home son. *Bach: Bye Bryan. *Bryan: See you later kiddo. *Bach: Peace. *Barry: Dad, let's go home. *Rory: Ok. I have some time to protect the beach. TO BE CONTINUED Next: Bach's Story (Chapter 3) Previous: Bach's Story (Chapter 1) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Spin-Offs Category:Chapters Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions